La Prochaine Fois
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: Momoi Satsuki est, depuis des années, en couple avec Aomine Daiki. Mais s'il n'était pas...aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'est ? [AoKuro] (Vous pouvez reprendre la fin, si vous le souhaitez :3 )


_Coucouuuuu _ *･゜ﾟ･*┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ *･゜ﾟ･*

_Comment ça va ? Moi bieeeeen ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! (flemme de continuer mon autre fic, du coup on update un peu avec ça ^_^ )_

_Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_PS: certains passages vont vite mais bon, c'est pas grave, vous verrez bien XD_

* * *

Satsuki Momoi était une très, très jolie femme. Dotée de longs et doux cheveux roses, d'un visage angélique et d'un corps plutôt avantageux, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire mannequin; rêve qu'elle réalisa peu après avoir passé son examen de fin d'études. A dix-neuf ans, elle était déjà très populaire dans son métier et enchaînait les photo shoots, les tournages de publicités ainsi que les interviews. Elle profitait au maximum de sa célébrité, sachant que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Un jour, épuisée de sa semaine, elle avait simplement décidé de se détendre avec son amie, Aida Riko. Elles ne s'étaient pas toujours bien entendues - certainement pas au lycée alors qu'elle étaient toutes deux coachs de deux équipes de basketball - mais après plusieurs années elles avaient repris contact et s'entendaient mieux que jamais. C'est pourquoi elles passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Elles aimaient leurs vies respectives, mais avaient besoin d'un break de temps à autre.

Elles s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous dans un bar d'ambiance, et, alors que Riko payait leur cinquième bière, Momoi l'aperçut. Son idéal masculin. Il se trouvait juste quelques tables plus loin, et l'avait complètement..._attirée_.

Aimantée.

Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le bel inconnu, peu soucieuse de savoir s'il était accompagné ou pas. Elle déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise blanche et remarqua qu'il était seul. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être dérangé, mais cela n'empêcha pas la rose de l'aborder.

"Salut...t'es tout seul ?"

L'homme tourna la tête et toisa la jeune femme qui osait lui adresser la parole.

_Oh. Bien foutue._

"Ouais...toi aussi ?" il répondit, souriant du coin des lèvres.

"Non, je suis venue avec une amie, mais je t'ai aperçu et je me suis demandé si tu voulais venir boire un truc avec nous...

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est mieux que de rester ici tout seul !"

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Riko, qui fut très sympathique avec la nouvelle prise de Momoi, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment son genre - elle, c'était plutôt les grands bruns et musclés s'appelant Hyuuga - mais à part cela, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal.

"Donc, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Aomine. Mais tu peux m'appeler Daiki. C'est moins formel.

- Moi, c'est Riko.

- Et moi Satsuki," termina la rose d'un ton enjoué. "Dis Daiki, tu veux boire quoi ?

- Hah...? Laisse tomber, je vais payer pour toi. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

- Eh bien je..."

Riko la coupa, se levant.

"Momoi-chan, je vais y aller. J'ai promis à Junpei que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Je vais vous laisser."

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr, mais elle avait bien compris que son amie aurait besoin d'espace pour...user de ses charmes. Elle les laissa donc, promettant à la rose qu'elles se reverraient vite.

.

.

La soirée continua donc aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé, le ganguro et la rose flirtant ouvertement, ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger, puisque l'un comme l'autre ils étaient attirés. Elle apprit qu'il était policier depuis peu, et qu'il adorait son boulot. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'imaginer son corps musclé et bronzé sous son uniforme, ce qui la fit rougir. Aomine ne tarda pas à le remarquer et la prit doucement par la main, ce qui la rendit rouge pivoine.

"Hey Satsuki, on va ailleurs...? C'est cool ici, mais y'a vachement de bruit.."

Pouvait-elle dire non à une proposition aussi charmante ?

Non.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à chez lui, où pris dans une tension sexuelle passionnée, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit.

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs années passèrent, et Satsuki et Daiki avaient emménagé ensemble, ne supportant d'être ainsi loin de l'autre. Elle avait cessé d'être mannequin et avait décroché un poste important dans une grande entreprise. Quant à lui, il avait continué son travail de policier, qui lui convenait à merveille.

Tout allait bien.

Enfin, presque.

Rapidement, Aomine s'était lassé de sa petite amie, et enchaînait les conquêtes. Il avait à maintes reprises envisagé de la quitter mais s'était dit qu'après tout, ça servait à rien de la faire pleurer pour rien, et qu'il devait juste se montrer plus distant. Mais malgré tout, il gardait de l'affection pour elle, et ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé. Il passait juste de moins en moins de temps avec elle.

.

.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tetsu-kun, je vais te prêter une chemise de Daiki sans problème !"

_Aaaah, elle est déjà rentrée ?_

"Oi, Satsuki, à qui tu parles ?"

La rose s'arrêta net devant le bronzé, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

"Ah, Dai-chan, tu es déjà rentré ?

- Bah...ouais. J'ai terminé plus tôt. Bref, à qui tu parlais juste à l'instant ?

- Ah– C'est Kuroko Tetsuya, un collègue." Ledit Kuroko s'avança et tendit sa main à Aomine qui la serra d'un air perplexe. "Testu-kun, voici Aomine Daiki, mon petit-ami !" Elle avait dit ça d'un air si gai qu'il paraissait presque faux.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Aomine-kun. Je suis désolé de venir ici à l'improviste, j'ai juste...tâché ma chemise et nous avons une réunion dans deux heures, Momoi-san et moi.

- Ah. Pas très professionnel.

- Non, c'est vrai."

Satsuki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais décida de briser l'étrange silence.

"Bon...Tetsu-kun, tu viens avec moi ? On va trouver une chemise qui t'aille."

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre, le bleuté la succédant.

**OoOoO**

"Allô ? Oui. Ah...oui. Je... – Momoi-san, attends-moi s'il te plaît. – J'arrive tout de suite.

- Hein...? Oh, excuse-moi, je ne m'était pas rendue compte que tu étais au téléphone.

- Pas de problème. Le bureau vient de m'appeler; on a besoin de moi ailleurs. Ne m'attends pas pour aller à la réunion. Je devrais arriver avant le début, mais si je suis en retard, dis-leur que je fais au mieux.

- Tu es sûr...? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas." Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. "Vas-y sans moi.

- Bon...si tu insistes...on se retrouve là-bas ! A plus tard !"

.

.

Dès qu'il rentra dans l'appartement, il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur, son corps entier assailli de baisers et caressé de tous côtés.

"Aaah–

- Ça fait longtemps, huh...? Mais tu n'as pas oublié comment je te touche, pas vrai ?" Deux mains expérimentées débouclèrent sa ceinture et explorèrent plus loin que la mince épaisseur du jean.

Entre deux gémissements, Kuroko parvint à articuler, sourire au bord des lèvres:

"T-tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une femme...

- _Femme _? Tu rêves, c'est rien de plus qu'un trou pour apaiser ma soif.

- Alors je ne suis rien de plus que ça, moi non plus...?

- T'es bien plus que ça, Tetsu. Si j'avais su que tu bossais avec elle, je serai venu te prendre aux quatre coins de ton bureau..." Il baissa le caleçon et commença à caresser la verge déjà presque érigée du plus petit. "...te murmurer ces mots que tu aimes tant...hein ? _Tetsu..._

- Nnng...A-Aomine-kun..."

Il sentit son sexe se durcir sous les assauts passionnés de son amant. Ah, comme ça lui avait manqué...Depuis l'université qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, et pourtant les habitudes revenaient naturellement. Les gestes étaient les mêmes, mesurés mais impatients, doux mais brusques. Le corps du bronzé n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi agréablement musclé.

"T'es plus vraiment habitué, mh ? Dis-moi, combien de fois tu l'as fait depuis notre dernière fois ?"

Tetsuya poussa un gémissement tandis que l'autre enfonçait un premier doigt dans son intimité.

"S-s'il te plait, p-prends-moi...Aomine-kun..."

Puis un deuxième, qu'il enfonça plus profondément. "Si tu veux que je continue, tu vas devoir me dire ce que je veux savoir."

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et sachant que son partenaire continuerait la délicieuse torture, le bleuté préféra parler rapidement.

"O-oui, j'ai...couché avec Kagami-kun plusieurs fois...AAAH!"

Trois doigts de plus d'un coup et Kuroko expulsait déjà le liquide blanc qui se déversa lentement dans la main d'Aomine.

"Ha...Kagami, huh ? Il m'a bien semblé qu'il avait des vues sur toi à–

- Daiki, s'il te plait, a-arrête de me faire attendre...je n'en peux plus..."

A ces mots, le bronzé se tut enfin et suréleva d'un coup les hanches de son amant. Il pénétra profondément le plus petit qui poussa un cri de surprise.

"Aomine-k-kun, c-c'est...

- Shhh, _Tetsu_. Calme-toi."

Le bronzé approcha lentement, très lentement sa bouche du cou du bleuté qu'il parsema de baisers afin de le détendre. Puis, à l'aide de ses dents, il mordilla gentiment son oreille, ce qui, bien sûr, fit rougir son amant. Mais par la suite, il ne prit nullement le temps d'aller doucement et enchaina les violents coups qui, presque à chaque fois, touchaient la prostate sensible du plus petit, lui arrachant des gémissements toujours plus excitants.

Il sentit rapidement monter le plaisir, et quand celui-ci atteignit son point d'orgue il se laissa aller, emplissant ainsi Kuroko, qui jouit peu de temps après.

**OoOoO**

Etendus sur le lit, Daiki et Tetsuya dormaient paisiblement. Il était plus de 19 heures et la réunion était terminée depuis bien longtemps, mais le plus petit s'en fichait. Il souhaitait juste rester cajolé dans ces grands bras chauds et accueillants qu'il avait bien connus quelques années auparavant.

"Tetsu… " Le plus grand le secoua gentiment. "Tetsu, réveille-toi…"

Deux yeux bleu azur s'ouvrirent, fatigués. "Qu'y-a-t-il, Aomine-kun ?

- Satsuki va bientôt rentrer…

- Oh, c'est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton boss ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est bientôt 19h30. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Encore un peu…laisse-moi rester encore un peu…

- T-Tetsu, ne rends pas ça plus difficile…allez, je voudrais pas qu'elle nous voie comme ça…"

Il l'embrassa tendrement, goûtant une fois de plus ses lèvres douces et légèrement sucrées.

.

.

.

"Tu reviendras, hein ?

- Dès que j'aurai du temps libre…

- Je ferai ce que je peux pour me libérer et venir chez toi, moi aussi.

- Ah…c'est-à-dire…Kagami-kun pourrait être là et–"

Un violent baiser l'arrêta net.

"Je me fous de Kagami. _T'es à moi, Tetsu._ Je viendrai. "

Le petit bleuté sourit.

"Je l'espère. "

.

.

.

Kuroko sortit de l'immeuble, espérant ne pas croiser sa collègue aux cheveux roses, afin d'éviter d'avoir à lui mentir. Après tout, il venait de…de _se faire _son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se sentir parfaitement bien après cela.

Mais, comme toujours, il eut de la chance, et elle venait de pénétrer dans la hall d'entrée.

"Tetsu-kun… ?

- Oh, Momoi-san.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je pensais que tu étais tombé malade ou quelque chose comme ça, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois !

- Oh, eh bien, j'ai dû l'éteindre pour la réunion.

- Tu étais là ? Mais je ne t'ai même pas vu !

- Oui, je me suis mis au fond de la salle…et puis ce n'est pas comme si les gens me remarquaient en temps normal.

- Ahah, tu as sans doute raison. Bon, mais tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ? "

_Ah. Pas moyen d'éviter le sujet._

"Je suis venu rendre sa chemise à Aomine-kun.

- Vraiment ? Mais, tu aurais pu me la rendre directement, tu sais…nul besoin de revenir ici…

- Je préfère rendre tout de suite ce que j'ai emprunté.

- Je vois…bon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Testu-kun, je suis épuisée. On se voit demain ?

- Oui, à demain ! Bonne soirée, Momoi-san. "

Il n'avait pas tout à fait menti. Il avait bien _laissé la chemise chez Aomine_. Enfin, elle avait plutôt disparu en quelques minutes, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Mais après tout…qui s'en soucierait ?

Il rentra chez lui, aussi épuisé que sa collègue.

Peut-être qu'il tâcherait sa veste, la prochaine fois.

* * *

_Ughhhh j'ai comme un sentiment de foiré vers la fin…. XD_

_Enfin, estimez-vous heureuses, parce qu'à la base je prévoyais de laisser la fin en suspens comme ça : Satsuki les surprend en train de….et PAF ! la fin._

_Dooonc j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D Oui ou non, laissez-moi une review, j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire ^^_

_A bientoooooot !_

_Sweet dreams._

_Emma_


End file.
